


The Bottom of the Glass

by Aelia_D



Series: Whiskey Dreams [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is in love, and unfortunately for her, it's unrequited.</p><p>(Written for the Fallout Kink Meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom of the Glass

He only had eyes for Six. Everyone could see it. Everyone except Six. Cass only had eyes for him. She hoped no-one could see it. It was humiliating.

"Damn him." Cass shouted to the empty bar. She'd spent more and more time in the Casino recently, drinking her sorrows away with the abandoned booze. She'd tried to convince herself that she wasn't down there so she could see Craig as soon as he walked through those doors.

It was too bad she couldn't fool herself. She waited for him. Always for him. For that first glance of him as he came through the doors, so she would know that once again Six had kept him safe for her.

And Six. Oh Six.

Cass had tried to hate her. Tried to work up even a mild dislike. She'd failed. Six was too damned perfect. She was this glowing beacon of everything that was good and rightin the world. She drew people to her effortlessly with her charm and pragmatism. She was so nice, so kind, so helpful. No matter how big or small your problem, Six was there to help you.

Cass knew why Craig mooned after her. It might have been easier if she hadn't.

Cass drained the whiskey, stared at the empty glass as if it held what she needed. As if it held the answers she so desperately sought. Why not me? Why can't I ever be good enough?She'd lost everything, even things she'd never truly had. Her hopes, her dreams, her father's caravan. Even Craig Boone, the first man to turn her head, the first one to make her think that hey, maybe she should set aside the bottle.

But it wasn't meant to be.

So she kept going, always seeking her answers in the bottom of the next glass.


End file.
